


To My Dearest

by patiencegrenade



Category: ITV Victoria, Vicbourne - Fandom, lord m - Fandom, lord melbourne - Fandom, victoria - Fandom
Genre: F/M, love letter, sad letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patiencegrenade/pseuds/patiencegrenade
Summary: One of the many letters Lord M wrote to Victoria after she got married.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! I just watched episode 5 and I'm in so much Vicbourne pain that I can't sleep so I wrote this instead.  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> \- Kanan

To, My Dearest Queen

     It was not so long ago when I met you; you were a young naive queen though you were headstrong when faced with adversity.

     I fell in love with those traits of yours, I no not when but I feel it in my heart that I won't be able to move on because I was

     your first love and your are my last. You have made me into the person I am today, carefree and unbound. You have change

     me from what I once was,  a rook bound by marital duties and you came into my life and liberated me from all my pain 

     and sorrow;  with you I soar like a bird released from it's cage, changing directions rather than living a life at constant rate. 

     Just you wait my love, if reincarnation does exist then I shall meet you again in all our lives and hopefully in one of them we would 

    live as lovers. 

 

Yours Truly,

 

Lord M 

 

( Never Sent ) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
